Counting Cars
by Karianasan
Summary: Just a cute little story of the gang. Snacks, Swords, Chatting and Cars. Come in and enjoy the cute fluff interaction. Nothing complicated here, just friends enjoying each others company. Slice of Life/Every Day stories.
1. Counting Cars

"Ah, done. Hey Scoob, what do you think?"

Setting back from his creation, Shaggy wanted Scooby to look over his work to see if they were about done with their snacks. Picking a piece of sandwich bits from his normal outfit as he waited for Scooby's conclusion. (His apron was in the wash, so it wasn't able to provide its usually protection.) They had been spending the last little bit of time, prepping a collection of reward snacks for the rest of the gang who was hard at work in other parts of the house. Also, he wanted a reason to break out his little pinwheels snacks that he had been sitting in the fridge for a 'rainy day' or basically when he got hungry enough to take them out to eat.

So, treating the rest of the gang for their efforts was always good enough reason.

"R'ooks Rood to me!" Raising up on his back paws, he leaned on his front paws to crane over the snacks in question. Collar jingling at the movement of looking over the tasty treats. Making sure not to drool over the creations, even though they looked slurply good.

"Cool, Here, this is for you. Thanks pal!"

Happy that he got the Scooby seal of approval, Shaggy quickly distracted and diverted Scooby's hunger to some left overs from the finger sandwiches he had added to the pile of yummy dishes for the rest of them. And that required to trim off the edges and crusts. A perfect bonus to keep the Dane busy as he prepped the platters and dishes to bring out to the others.

With Scooby's head lost in the bowl of his payment, licking the bowl clean once done; Shaggy dug through a nearby junk drawer in order to fish out a few bundles that he knew he was going to need. He also made sure to pull out some tooth picks to add an easier way to pick up the small sandwiches and pop them into mouths. But before he had skewered the first batch, he got a silly idea. Putting away the small, but plain wooden toothpicks. He instead grabbed a pack of small, plastic sword picks in rainbow colors to add to the little treats. Giving it a punch of color, and well... it was fun! Always worth the effort to add a bit of whimsy to things, even if the only result is a small smile.

 _Totally worth it!_

So, Shaggy worked on making sure the sandwiches and pinwheels each had a sword and arranged them on plates for easy grabbing and snacking. But it was there that Shaggy realized he had a small problem.

Hands...

There were several plates worth of food, which most of it could be grabbed by both him and Scooby. Skilled in multiple plate balancing after years of practice. But there was more to grab then that, as they would also have to bring out a few snack trays to set these on outside where he would offer a break to the girls out there working hard. He was going to need to enlist in some other help. And Fred was the best choice.

"Hey bud, can you go to the living room and grab Fred? I think I heard him laugh a bit ago, and like' the TV is on I think. So, can you go get him and ask if he'll come in and led a hand?"

"Sure Raggy!" Nodding a bunch, Scooby crossed the kitchen and made his way to the living room to get reinforcements.

Confident that Fred would be willing to help, Shaggy moved to get some chips and dip prepped as well. To add a bit of crunch to the collection of foods. And at second thought, added a smaller bowl of celery and carrots to dip as well. Just so the group had options, and more food was never a bad thing!

"Hey Shag, what's up?" Eventually pushing in the kitchen door, Fred wearily peeked in before seeing it was safe to press in further. Having been working outside earlier, most likely on the van, Fred was rocking his blue short sleeved shirt with a few rogue oil stains and a battered version of his normal pants.

"Hey, thanks Fred. I was thinking of bringing some snacks to the girls and could use a hand. And well, this is for like' you as well too. So, I figure we can set up on the front porch with the trays and then call them over for a break." Shaggy didn't know how long they had been working out there, but it was long enough for a vital and necessary break and food. Plus, it was always nice to have a cup of lemonade when working hard in the yard on a spring day.

"Oh, nice Shaggster. How can I help?" Moving close, Fred awaited orders to see what he could lend a hand with. Approving of the snacks when he looked them over and looking forward to enjoying them as well.

"Can you grab the pile of trays over there that Scooby had pulled out of the closet, and then grab this pitcher for the lemonade?" Me and Scoob got the plates and stuff. Oh, and if you could grab this bag? I prepped some cups for the drinks."

"Cool, I got it." Fred said with a nod. Moving to take up the offered bits to bring.

Splitting up to gather each of their assigned jobs, they soon made a small train of tasty treats that moved through the house to exit out of the main door to get to the front yard. Scooby took up the reigns of command, and supervised Fred and Shaggy to the food placement. Arranging the snacks in an easier way to access it but protected from the sun and leaving room for the rest of them to be able to sit down to enjoy it. Shaggy was also prepared for dealing with any type of bug that might have finally come out of hiding to join them in the nice spring afternoon. Opening what looked like a little camping tent to lay over each snack tray to prevent any unwanted guests to partake of their food. Pulling on a small cord to open each one and placing it over the food. Or at least as much as one can prevent it in the outdoors. Also, the cups that Shaggy gave to Fred to bring outside, were covered as well. Leaving only the cute bendy straws sticking out of the colorful cartoon covered glasses, unprotected.

It was at least better than having an open cup, where any fly, gnat or other bothersome bug might ruin a person's drink by trying to take a dip and swimming a few laps.

 ** _~BANGACLANGKLANGCLANG!~_**

Making Fred flinch at the sudden noise, Scooby had pulled out a small triangle out of nowhere and started rattling a metal spoon bouncing around the inside of the shape to make it ring out. It certainly got the attention of both ladies working in the nearby flower bed... But so could have been just a simple hi, to get their notice.

But who was Scooby if not dramatic, and thus whipped out an old fashion dinner bell to call the ladies over.

"Really Scooby? Couldn't just call us over like a normal person?"

Grumbled Daphne, brushing some bits of dirt from her paint stained pants, and tucking a wandering strand of hair behind her ear. She had tucked most of her hair in a ponytail to get it out of the way, as she helped Velma take care of some weeds in the front of the house. Since it was such a nice spring day, letting them enjoy the nicer weather finally and get some much-needed yard work done. She had dawned on her grungy wear, mainly saved for outdoor projects like kneeling in flowerbeds or painting. A simple pair of battered jeans and a matching t-shirt. Topping it all off with a cute little sun bonnet to protect herself from the harsh rays.

"Scooby isn't a normal person, that's why."

Velma chuckled, pointing out the obvious. She was also wearing her favorite grungy wear for gardening and other projects. Rocking her red overalls and ratty t-shirt. Her knees were darkened with the dirt she had been rolling around in, and she was peeling off the pair of floral printed gardening gloves. Though it was hard to figure if Daphne approved of the design or had no other choice in color scheme due to limited local options when it came to gardening gloves.

"I figured you ladies would like some snacks, after working so hard on the garden out here. So, me and Scoob put together this."

"Aw, thanks guys!" Brightening, Velma was all for taking a break finally. They had gotten most of the garden de-weeded throughout the afternoon and had moved on to planting a few flowers that had gotten recently. She had just had been waiting for the weather to stop being so all over the place in order to get enough time to work on it, with today being that day.

"Yeah, that is very sweet of you." Daphne skipped up the front stairs and moved to peer at the various offerings that Shaggy and Scooby provided. Though she was confused at the small pyramid looking covers that Shaggy had placed over the plates. they were a sort of mesh, and basically looked like someone opened an umbrella and chopped off the middle handle bit and made it not water proof.

"Oh, you finally used those? Nice!" Coming up to where Daphne was looking over the tents, Velma recognized it instantly. "It was so nice of Mr. McNallie to suggest those. They come in handy with moments like this."

Turning to stare, Daphne gave her best friend an accusing look. Not recalling any time that Mr. McNallie had suggested that to Velma or Shaggy in her presence... which meant, "...You went to the mall without me?"

"I needed to get a new scented candle for the basement, and I didn't want to spend a crazy amount of money grabbing one from like the local store, when I could get like twelve for that price. Plus, his store has the aroma that I was looking for. So, it was a quick in and out." Velma snorted, waving away the huffy mallrat.

"And the wandering around, staring at the stationary for thirty minutes was totally quick..." Shaggy added fuel to the fire, being the one that Velma had kidnapped for the 'quick' run. But it had given him enough time to wander the kitchen wall and get Mr. McNallie time enough to have taken care of enough customers to come over and socialize and point out one of his new stock and those anti-bug picnic solutions.

"Well, remember those notebooks I gave you, and that little cute gel pen that looks like a plastic feather. Those were what I was spending so much time looking at." Velma pointed out to Daphne, defending herself from the time disparity that Shaggy was mentioning. Though honestly even if she had taken an hour, ( _which she sometimes could do, if she got distracted enough at his dollar store, or chatting with the owner himself._ ) It still probably would be a lot shorter than if she had gone there with over-eager Daphne.

"Oh, then I forgive you." Daphne relented, though she hadn't been all that serious. Wanting to pick on Velma a bit since she was handed the opportunity. She was just as bad as Velma was, when it came to the appeal of a fresh and brand-new notebooks. More than willing to buy a new one if it was cute or had a neat design on them, ignoring that she had like twenty other notebooks just waiting to be used in the first place. And countless others that only had a few pages of notes and could really use more love.

"Those little pens were really neat though. I loved the look of them. Thanks."

"Well, so he showed me this little umbrella like things for outside." Plucking one of them to show the rest of the gang, they gathered to see it as he explained. Wiggling it as he walked them through its workings to the best of his ability.

"It has this little pull cord that helps close it. And it also has this little plastic doohickey at the end that lets it hang easier for storage. But when you let the cord drop, it allows the little arms on the inside to drop down and spread out the mesh walls that help keep out bugs. You just then place it over the food, and voila!"

"Neat, but can we eat yet?" Fred said what no doubt Scooby was at least thinking. He had seen the offering earlier and was starting to get a bit peckish himself. And if they didn't start soon, the Dane might.


	2. Snacks and Swords

Laughing, Shaggy started at the plate he had uncovered to show off his new toy, to let them know what he had brought out for options. Spreading his hands out to show the horde of yummy things he and Scooby had made for them.

"Ok, ok... Starting here, is a set of cream cheese pinwheels. The outside layer is a flour tortilla coating in a thin layer of cream cheese and then I like' layered for you guys some deli meats. I added some roasted chicken, honey ham, and a roast beef for Fred."

Pointing out each flavor and each of the plates where they sat. Not against mixing flavors, but it was better to savor each option individually than cramming them all on one plate. That was saved for more professional pallets like him and Scooby to be able to identify all the delicious flavors without sacrificing the space.

"And the green tortilla ones are a veggie option for me but feel free to take if you want some. Then over here I made some cucumber sandwiches, tuna salad, creamy vegetable, egg salad and chicken avocado spread. There are two different chips in this bowl, and I brought out a French onion dip and some salsa. And a plate of some carrots and celery, that also could be dipped. And finally, we have Lemonade in buggy proof cups!"

Making grand gestures to the bounty provided, Scooby made sure they took it all in before giving the command. Wanting to start himself, so theatrics were only so long before the dog gave in to his hunger.

"Rig r'in!"

With plates being handed out, the Gang slowly picked and choose from the collection of tasty grub that the guys had brought out. Toothpick sabers nabbed, and drinks were passed out. Not taking very long for each member to load up their dishes and letting the ladies settle on the chairs on either side of the main bow window on their porch, and the guys plopped down either next to the door on the floor or at the edge of the stairs.

Sipping and snacking, they broke into loose conversations on the porch.

"How was the Mystery Machine, Fred?"

Curious on how their other member of the gang was doing, Velma looked over at the man sitting on the stairs. Waiting till he scarfed the finger sandwich he was working on before responding.

"She is doing well. Nothing major but was just checking her air filter and fluid levels. I needed to add some coolant, but overall she was doing pretty good." Munching on another cucumber sandwich, Fred chewed it a bit before asking the ladies how they had been out in the front.

"Well, nothing much really." Daphne replied, getting up to pour herself more lemonade in her MLP cup that no doubt belonged to her best friend and current My Little Pony fan. Thankful she got that one, over Fred's He-man cup... Since he would have been sulky to not get it, compared to Velma's indifference for someone enjoying her cup. Being less possessive than the silly leader man and his love for the 80's cartoon. As he was sipping on it, awaiting their comment to his question.

"We did some weeding, and a few small flowers were added to the front. Since we lost some perennials in this weird up and down weather we have been having." Velma added, snagging a pinwheel from Shaggy's plate from where he sat beside her. Stabbing at it with her toothpick and plucking it from below and popping it in her mouth to sample. Trying the veggie version and nodding at the pleasant flavor.

"..."

Narrowing his eyes at the steal, Shaggy pulled out one of the swords from his plate and held it accusingly at the woman beside him. Wiggling a red colored toothpick in her general direction.

"How could **you?!** You dare steal from my plate, _**En-guard!**_ Defend your honor with thine plastic! Forsooth and other like' Shakespearean words!"

Staring at him for a second, Velma processed the accusing taunt that had at first sounded more serious ten what came before. And the silly thrusts of the tooth pick for what it was... Just Shaggy goofing around, and he wasn't serious or upset at her stealing his snack from his plate. He was just being overly dramatic to be a ham about the theft. She just was surprised at first at the 'how could you' before realizing it moved on to be accosted by a three-inch piece of plastic in demanding for the snacks honor.

 _So, who was she to back down from a challenge?_

"Have at thee, cur! I challenge you to a duel!"

Wielding her own tan toothpick saber, she leaned over the arm of the chair she was sitting on to cross swords with Shaggy. Tapping the little pieces of plastic together in a mock combat in the span of inches. Lots of little wrist flicks and wiggling at each other. Hitting the two swords together, occasionally poking at one another past the colored toothpick's defense. Tongues out to one side, as their focus was on the battle that they were engaged in.

"Oh brother..." Sighed Daphne, watching the battle unfold one chair over. Even to the point that Scooby wanted to join in and swung at Fred with his own toothpick. Fred's blue sword clashing against Scooby's black one. Leaving the Red head, the only one not being attacked... not that she wanted to add to the outrageous display unfolding in the porch. Shaking her head at it all.

 _...Though it did leave her the only one to be able to indulge in the snacks unhindered._

"Isn't there something better to do with your time?" Daphne sighed, pushing back the small part of her mind that wanted to join in to the fray. Duel wielding a tooth pick in each hand and positioning herself between the two groups to show them both how to properly do it! But she didn't give in, taking the high road that was paved with hassle free snacking. Chewing at the end of her white toothpick and using it for its normal purpose.

 _What? She had been working hard in the garden and deserved some uncomplicated cream cheese snacks. Nothing wrong with that!_

"Ah!"

Thrusting up his sword up in the air like the Sword of Omens, Shaggy's one word drew the attention of the other duelers. All stopping their fight to look at what he wanted to say. Only being interrupted as a car lazily drove by, rumbling off in the street in front of the house. Making it to the corner before disappearing and leaving the road empty as they waited for Shaggy to add to his exclamation. All eyes staring in wait for what he had to say.

"Let's play a game!"

Looking at each other, the rest of the gang wasn't sure what to make of it. It wasn't the first time that he had offered a game idea, but they had worked most of the day. So the gang really didn't have the energy to play another intense game of tag.

Stabbing another pinwheel, Daphne quickly munched on it before finishing it off to speak.

"As long as I don't have to move, I am up for a game." She mainly said wanting to be lazy and enjoy the snacks that the guys had provided. Not that Velma had worked her hard in the garden, but it sure did murder on her back and knees. So less moving, the better. And the seat she was on was comfortable.

"Yeah, depends on the idea Shag." Fred agreed. He had been just loafing around the house and watching TV just minutes ago, but he was enjoying just sitting around and enjoy the rest of the gang's company. So, he didn't want to break the setting.

"Hm..."

Not to tell the gang or anything, but Shaggy didn't actually have an idea when he so confidently thrust the sword into the sky. More that he wanted to enjoy their company more, and thought a game might be fun. twitching his mouth and goatee off to one side, he played with the sword as he noticed yet another car roll by their house.

They weren't on a main street, but one was close enough that cars did pass by from time to time. Staring between the car and his toothpick, an idea finally hit him!

"How about a Car game?"


	3. Who Will Win?

This earned a classic arched eyebrow from Velma, she didn't know any 'car games' off the top of her head. Or at least one that you might be able to play not inside of a car, and not moving like Daphne requested.

"What do you have in mind?" Velma asked, curious on what Shaggy could be thinking.

"How do you play a car game?"

Perking up, the wheels were turning in Shaggy's head. He often had been put on the spot when he was baby sitting his younger sister, and once she was old enough and had her own kids for him to play with or more recently Daniel and Thomas. So, he was putting the skills he had acquired to create something on the spot to entertain his pals. And well, he was used to going by the seat of his pants for mysteries. This was _**FAR**_ easier, and less stressful.

"I got it. Ok, everyone has a toothpick, right?" He held up his red toothpick sword and showed it to everyone else. They looked at their plates and picked up their own, holding it like he was. Though, the rest were confused on how that would help with a car game.

"Alright. Now take a second sword from any snack, so you have two. Make sure they are different colors." Grin on his face, he was really liking this idea. No doubt going to have to share this with his sister to play with her kids, and bring this to the brothers as well.

"Ok, I got a Blue and a Orange toothpick" Fred said showing off his two from his plate. The one he fought Scooby with, and another he plucked from a cucumber sandwich.

"Rack r'and rellow" Scooby slurped the left overs from his toothpicks, making sure they were clean for the game.

"Ew Scooby," Daphne sighed, but at least she didn't have to move so far. Checking her plate, she had several to choose from, since she had the longest untouched access to the snacks compared to the rest that had fallen into silly plastic combat. "I have a white and thistle one."

"Too fancy to just say purple." Velma snarked, holding up her own two choices. Tossing a raspberry to Daphne who poked at her offending tongue with a sword. Making Velma pull back and brandish her own sword towards the woman.

"...Looks like I have Tan and Grey." Narrowing her eyes, she aimed the sword at Daphne if she tried that again. Or dared to stick her tongue her way in revenge.

"And I have like' a Red and Green. Great! Now we can play the game." Shaggy said cheerily. A few seconds passed before Velma turned to speak up.

"Uh... we have two colors. How does that equate to a car game?" Velma asked, not understanding what the two meant in correlation to one another. Not able to follow Shaggy logic in this regard.

"Well, Like Daphne wanted a game where we didn't have to move much, right?" Shaggy brought up.

"Right..."

"So this is a game for that. Basically all you need is two colors, and then wait for a car to come by." Shaggy beamed at the idea. It was great for a lazy day game, and really easy to play.

"So... These colors are for cars?" Daphne asked, looking at her own toothpicks.

"Yep" Shaggy wasn't helping. But he was doing it on purpose. Making guessing the game, part of the game. And well, they had to wait anyway.

"... But then what?" Fred didn't understand.

"So, We each have two, different colors." Velma figured Shaggy wasn't going to be any help, so she was spit-balling out loud in hope that they could work off of each other and figure out what crazy idea that Shaggy had come up with.

"And it has to do with cars... Maybe car colors are with the toothpicks?" Fred proposed, earning a slight grin from Shaggy, who reached over and munched on another finger sandwich as he waited for them to get it.

"So, car colors... And this is a game one of us can win somehow?" Daphne figured, since it was always nice to win a game. It was kinda the point of playing something, was to aim to try to win it.

"Yep. Though people can tie. But there can totally be a winner." Shaggy responded, his eyes following something as he leaned back in his seat. "And Daphne is like' totally winning right now."

"Rar!" Scooby barked, raising up on his paws to bark at the car as it passed by. It as a purple car, which was rather weird color to pass by. But it finally clicked in to why she had just moved into winning.

"It is a game about the colors of the cars passing by the house, isn't it?" Daphne offered, putting two and two together. Which earned a pointer finger to his nose.

"Ah ha! Nice." Fred approved, it wasn't anything too fancy, and they could continue just chilling with each other. But they were also playing a game as well.

"So, Daphne is winning, so what ends the game?" Velma wondered, wanting to know more about the silly small game. She knew that Daphne had the greatest advantage, since in North America the most popular color was white. Which she held in her hands. Though oddly enough her first point was on a purple color which was ranked at the bottom with 'other' colors like Scooby's yellow. But then Scooby would still come in statistically second, since Black is also a common car color. With her grey in third. And her second color was ranked just below, so she figured that she had a high mathematically advantage average. But trends could sway the local color scheme more then math could figure out without more data. So this was going to be interesting to see how the colors would fall.

But there had to be an end to the game.

"Um... how about until the sun sets?" Shaggy proposed, and then laughed. "Or at least until the snacks and drinks run out?"

"Oh, then I just have to keep eating for me to win. I can just get Scooby to help..." Daphne suggested, skewering one of the pinwheels and munching on it. Scooby perked up at his name. Smiling, Daphne grabbed another finger sandwich and tossed it at the Dane. Which was quickly snatched up and gone in an instant.

"No... That is cheating Daph." Fred huffed, hoping to at least be able to compete.

"Then sunset it is..." Peering at the sky, Velma figured they didn't have too much left. Maybe an hour or two at most. "It probably would get too dark after a while to see more then just brights and tail lights."

"Hey, that rhymed!" Chirped Shaggy, enjoying the accidental comment. Pretty sure Velma didn't do that on purpose. At least, he was pretty sure. He was about to say something else when they heard a rumble to their left side.

The group leaned together to try to get a glance at what color the car was going to be. And even if it was coming their way. Seconds ticking by before the car rolled on by. Leaving Shaggy with a whoop of celebration with his Red toothpick, red car match. Giving him one point like with Daphne. Shifting forward, he offered a high five across Velma, to Daphne. Who graciously accepted the high five. Still in the lead, but ok with sharing it for now.

"Can't the purple get extra points, since it's rarer." Daphne proposed, trying to give her one point more depth.

"If that is going to happen, then we would have to make the colors even" Fred countered. "That would give us each a common car color, and then pick a lesser used color. And then have an order to pick that so it's fair."

"Aw, but I want it to be fair just for me." Daphne joked, but honestly was surprised that someone even had a purple car in town besides her. It had been a darker, more grape toned car... But it was still purple! She wondered though, maybe it wasn't a local, and they just passed by to give her a free point.

"Oh, excuse me." Velma purposely leaned across her friend to grab some carrots to munch on while she waited for the next car. And purposely being annoying in response to Daphne's joke. She knew she was joking, but she was still being a wee bit obnoxious. So it earned a light squish and carrots in her face.

"Hmph, you are just jealous since my rare color statistic is winning over your common occurrence colors." Daphne made a face at Velma, also familiar with car colors.

"Give it time, and Scooby will be beating us all. Just because he is just chill over there." Velma retorted back, tossing the Dane a snack since she brought up his name, which made his head snap around to look at her.

"Rum! Ranks Relma!" Licking his chops, Scooby was always a fan of games with food. "Rait!"

With ears snapping up, he looked off to the right, hearing the car far before the humans did. Who all followed his lead and leaned to see what car Scooby had heard and if it would be one of their colors. It was a loud rumbled of wheels cruising down the street, and it was soon very clear that there was more then one car.

To the whole groups surprise, three cars were trailing one after another down their sleepy little suburbia road. First drove by another Red car, earning a whoop from Shaggy as he pulled ahead. But then right after came a white car which pulled Daphne right back up to tie him. and then by all odd statistics, an orange car. Giving Fred his first point. Though it was more a copper color, but still in the orange range to count.

"... Or me and Scoob will take last place." Grumbled Velma, using her two swords to grumpily stab a snack and snarf on it. With angry chewing on it as she sunk into her chair on the porch.

"Aw, just think of it as a study in Coolville car statistics..." Daphne pointed out, trying to cheer Velma up. But it really was just random chance and luck. She wasn't against winning... She liked winning.

"Hmph." Velma lightly grumbled, but Daphne was right. But she did enjoy these odd types of statistic anomalies. It kept things interesting... That or their town was just full of people who didn't follow the mainstream car color selections. Well, Daphne did have a Purple car, and Velma herself had a Red pickup back at her families house when she needed one. And well... It would be hard to put the Mystery Machine in a color category. Since it was several colors at once.

There was a small gap in the cars, leaving them to talk among each other and work on the last little scraps of snacks that was left. With it mainly chips and dip left, with a few celery sticks and carrots sitting about in the fading sunlight.

Head snapping around, the Gang noticed that Fred was reacting before Scooby did at the next car. There was something familiar with the engine that apparently put Fred on high alert. Scrambling he got to his feet, and moved mostly across the lawn. Dropping to a crouch, the man was in aw as the car came down their street. Tucking his hands to prop up his head to watch it roll by. Like a small little kid, waiting for the ice cream man. Enjoying the purr of the motor as it graced by.

"There must be a car show around town... With all these fancy and odder colored cars."

Daphne commented, as she knew exactly why Fred was so eager to see the car up close. Coming down the street, was a very pretty Cadillac. Though sadly Green, adding to Shaggy's count and pulling him ahead. But the oldie car was really nice on the eyes. The kind of muscle car that was worth collecting, like her Father liked. This was a De Ville if she remembered correctly. Though she didn't know the particular specifics. But bet either her father or the now drooling Fred would be able to spit it out at her had she wanted to ask. ( _Knowing better or she would invoke a technobabble lecture that would rival one of Velma's_ ) But was always amusing to see how gaga the guys got with a really nice car. She and Velma could appreciate it as well, even though they were less automotive driven. Some cars were just sexy like that.

"I am calling it." Fred said, once the car was past and he was on his way back to the porch. "Shaggy wins this one. I can't even complain loosing to a 1957 Caddy." Fred admitted, tossing his hands up in defeat.

"I have to agree," Velma grumbled, but she too appreciated a nice looking car. Even though she didn't know as much as the guys did about the make model and such. Bowing her head to the masters.

"Man, I wanted to win, but that **_was_** a really nice car." Daphne had to agree. It did however, make her want to visit her dad and take one of his collection out for a spin now. With the wind in her hair, top down and cruising around the lazy streets as well.

"Heh, ok. But if we are calling it good here. Can you guys help me with bringing the plates and such inside?" Shaggy asked, a gracious winner. And happy how it had all panned out. Though not like he was expecting.

The gang agreed, and started grabbing various bits and parts to clean up the snacks. Clicking on the light to illuminate the porch as the sun was getting lower, covering the sky with a beautiful reddish glow that Daphne took a moment to snap a few pictures of, before turning them on the gang and a grumpy Velma once she realize where the camera was now pointing. But Velma hid behind a platter and the guys tried to not drop what they were carrying... a sound cut out breaking up the chaos and drawing their attention to the road.

Probably the last car they would be able to make out for the night.

"Wait wait! What color is it...?" Daphne pitched her camera to look at he oncoming car. Hoping that it would be one of the two colors she had on her team. Pulling her to tie Shaggy in the end.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Rolling by, was a small punch buggy beetle, one of the newer models. But it was rainbow in color, with bands of the various colors stretching across from front wheel well, to the opposite back one. Standing still, the group looked in silence as the last thing they might have thought of, just rolled on by color wise. Tossing looks back and forth, it was Fred who finally spoke up.

"Uh... how do we count that? It's every color technically." Fred pointed out.

"So, um... everyone get's a point?" Shaggy offered, tossing up a shrug.

"Aw, but that means you still win." Daphne joked, turning from taking a picture of the last car of the day, to the rest of the gang.

"Daph!" Velma snorted, tucking the plate under one arm, she took both fists and closed the gap between her and the camera woman.

"Fine, have this! Mutated Punch buggy!" Placing a fist lightly on both shoulders of Daphne, she wiggled her fists into the woman's arms. A personal variant on the classic 'punch' for the VW bugs once the newer, more... bloated looking bug that came out in the 2000's. Not much of a fan of the newer look, and the fact that they moved the engine from the back to the front. So it was 'mutated' and needed a punch to go with it. Which earned a "Wah" From Daphne in surprise.

Dancing away before she could retaliate, Velma moved between and past the guys, tossing another 'mutated punch buggy' punch to Fred and Scooby as she passed. With Shaggy being just out of reach, with Daphne quick on her heels.

"I'll get you for that Dinkley! Com'ere!"

Leaving the three guys to finish cleaning up what they had brought out. Piling the plates and such together and lugging it inside. Hoping the duo ladies didn't trash the place as they went.

"Well, congrats on winning Shag, this was fun. Well have to do it again." Fred said, congratulating the winner.

"Thanks Fred. Yeah, we'll have to do this again." Holding up the plates, Shaggy gave a laugh."I guess winner does dishes?"

"Heh, don't worry about it, I'll help." Fred shook his head at the ladies. But at least Velma grabbed something.

"Rah rah, I'll Relp too Raggy." Scooby barked around a set of plates in this mouth. With his tail decorated in the various cups they used for the lemonade. Making sure to carry as much as he could.

"Thanks guys..." Shaggy beamed, glad that he had suggested this. It was a fun way to hang out with the gang.

"Rhogh Raggy?"

""Yeah Scoob?"

"... Rhen's Rinner?"

"I'll get right on it... After these dishes. I wonder what we should make!"

Earning a round of laughter as the guys moved inside. Looking forward to what the rest of the night would bring.


End file.
